Problem: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{4z - 5}{3z - 10} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3z - 10$ $ -(4z - 5) = \dfrac{3z - 10}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ -4(4z - 5) = 3z - 10 $ $-16z + 20 = 3z - 10$ $20 = 19z - 10$ $30 = 19z$ $19z = 30$ $z = \dfrac{30}{19}$